Snoop Dogg
Calvin Cordozar Broadus Junior, znany głównie jako Snoop Dogg1 (ur. 20 października 1971 w Long Beach w Kalifornii) – amerykański raper, piosenkarz i aktor. Do 1998 roku znany jako Snoop Doggy Dogg, a od 2012 roku używa także pseudonimu Snoop Lion w kontekście swojej twórczości reggae oraz Snoopzilla w kontekście współpracy z muzykiem o pseudonimie Dâm-Funk. Snoop Dogg współpracował z takimi wykonawcami jak: Wiz Khalifa , Big Time Rush , Robyn , Dr. Dre, Eminem, Ice Cube, Tupac Shakur, Game, B-Real, Tha Dogg Pound, Coolio,Kid Cudi, Mariah Carey, Akon, Sean Combs, Pharrell Williams, 50 Cent, Nate Dogg, Justin Timberlake, Bow Wow, Katy Perry, Korn, Limp Bizkit, Gorillaz, Beck Hansen, Marilyn Manson, David Guetta, T-Pain, Miley Cyrus i Red Hot Chili Peppers, Iza Lach, PSY. W 2001 roku ukazała się jego autobiografia. Pod koniec października 2007 roku wziął udział w telewizyjnej gali stacji VH1 – Hip Hop Honors 2007 oraz poprowadził galę rozdania nagród MTV Europe Music Awards w Monachium. Biografia Wczesne życie Imię odziedziczył po ojczymie Calvinie Cordozar Broadusie Sr. (żyjący w latach 1948-85). Raper urodził się w październiku 1971 roku w szpitalu Los Altos Hospital w Long Beach w stanie Kalifornia jako drugi z trzech synów2. Jego ojciec, Vernall Varnado (ur. 13 grudnia 1943) był weteranem wojny wietnamskiej, piosenkarzem i listonoszem, jednak rzadko uczestniczył w życiu młodego Calvina2. W dzieciństwie rodzice Broadusa nadali mu pseudonim "Snoopy", bo był podobny do fikcyjnej postaci3. Matka i ojczym rozwiedli się w 1975 roku. W młodym wieku Calvin Jr. uczęszczał na lekcje śpiewu w kościele Golgotha Trinity Baptist Church i uczył się gry na fortepianie. W szóstej klasie zaczął rapować45. Uczęszczał do Long Beach Polytechnic High School. Podczas nauki został skazany za posiadanie narkotyków - kokainy, na okres sześciu miesięcy. Jako nastolatek młody raper często popadał w konflikt z prawem. Był członkiem gangu Rollin' 20 Crips6. Po ukończeniu edukacji zajął się muzyką. Wspólnie z przyjacielem Nate Doggiem, Lil' ½ Dead i Warrenem G nagrali demo jako grupa 213. Swój pierwszy freestyle zarejestrował na podkładzie muzycznym pochodzącym z utworu "Hold On" - żeńskiej grupy muzycznej En Vogue. Znalazł się on na mixtapie pt. Over the Counter, którym zainteresował się wówczas wpływowy producent Dr. Dre. Dre skontaktował się z Calvinem i umówił go na spotkanie. Były członek N.W.A - The D.O.C. nauczył Dogga jak układać rymy. Jakiś czas po tym, Dre wydał singel "Deep Cover" stworzony do filmu o tym samym tytule, w którym wystąpił Snoop. Kariera Pod koniec roku 1992 Dr. Dre wydał swój pierwszy album w Death Row Records pt. The Chronic przy współudziale Snoop Dogga, który w znacznym stopniu przyczynił się do jego ogromnego sukcesu. Single "Nuthin' but a "G" Thang" i "Fuck wit Dre Day (and Everybody's Celebratin')" przyniosły mu sławę. Broadus nie mógł dłużej czekać i wydał swój debiutancki album Doggystyle w 1993 roku. Sukces tego albumu był wielki, single "What's My Name?" i "Gin and Juice" utrzymały album w czołówce list przebojów aż do roku 19943. Kolejny album Snoopa był długo opóźniany, Tha Doggfather wydano 16 listopada 1996 bez udziału Dre. Premierę tego wydawnictwa przyćmiły inne wydarzenia, w szczególności zabójstwo przyjaciela Snoop Dogga – Tupaca Shakura i początek problemów wytwórni Death Row Records. Sprzedaż 2 milionów egzemplarzy albumu uznano za porażkę. Snoop Dogg przeniósł się do No Limit Records Mastera P, czym wywołał gniew Suge Knighta. W nowej wytwórni wydał swój kolejny album Da Game Is to Be Sold, Not to Be Told, który był mocno krytykowany, jednak sprzedawał się bardzo dobrze. Następnie wydał kolejny album, tym razem w stylu G-Funk No Limit Top Dogg. Produkcja ta uzyskała rozgłos i Snoop Dogg powrócił na szczyt, a comeback potwierdził wydanym w 2000 roku albumem Tha Last Meal. W 2002 roku rozpoczął współpracę z The Neptunes. Pharrell wyprodukował singlowe hity z nowego albumu Paid tha Cost to Be da Boss, czyli "From da Chuuuch to da Palace" i "Beautiful", a album pokrył się platyną. Snoop Dogg kontynuował owocną współpracę z The Neptunes. Produkcja R&G (Rhythm & Gangsta): The Masterpiece to popis Pharrella jako producenta, który jest współautorem hitów: "Drop It Like It's Hot", "Let's Get Blown" i "Signs", stawkę singli uzupełniało "Ups & Downs/Bang Out". Album wywołał różne opinie: niektórzy uważali, iż album ten zrobił ze Snoop Dogga gwiazdę popu, inni, że zaczął tworzyć bardziej muzykalne utwory. Snoop Dogg postanowił zerwać z dotychczasowym stylem pop i R&B, koncentrując się na nowym albumie. Nowa produkcja Snoopa to Tha Blue Carpet Treatment, jest powrotem do korzeni i gangsterskich klimatów. Pierwszym singlem jest ponownie produkcja Pharrella "Vato" z gościnnym udziałem B-Reala z Cypress Hill. Drugim singlem z tej płyty był "That's That" z R. Kelly. Pod koniec października 2007 roku wziął udział w telewizyjnej gali stacji VH1 - Hip hop honors 2007. Poprowadził również galę rozdania nagród MTV Europe Music Awards w Monachium. W grudniu 2007 roku wystartował jego reality show Snoop Dogg's Father Hood, opowiadający o nim i jego rodzinie7. W 2008 wydał album o nazwie Ego Trippin'. 27 sierpnia 2008 roku Snoop zagrał koncert w Polsce na warszawskim Torwarze. 17 lutego 2009 miał premierę program Calvina Nocne Rozmowy Snoop Dogga, który od lipca można było ogladać go w Polsce na kanale MTV Polska. W 2009 roku raper zaczął poszukiwac talentów w Europie. Nagrał single Dime Piece z bułgarską piosenkarką LiLaną, gdzie rapuje inny bułgarski raper Big Sha, Groove On z rosyjskim raperem Timatim oraz wystąpił w teledysku rapera Time. Nagrał też singel Hot Girl z palestyńskim raperem Bellym. 8 grudnia 2009 r. wydany został dziesiąty album Snoopa Malice n Wonderland. Promowały go single "Gangsta Luv" z The-Dreamem, "That's Tha Homie" z Timbalandem, "I Wanna Rock" i "Pronto" z Soulja Boyem. Album znalazł się na 23. miejscu notowania Billboard 200, opracowanego przez Billboard. 29 marca 2011 roku89, został wydany jedenasty studyjny album, Doggumentary. Pierwotnie tytuł miał brzmieć Doggystyle 2: The Doggumentary10. Miał być kontynuacją albumu z 1993 pt. Doggystyle11, jednak Calvin zrezygnował z tego12. Na tej kompozycji znajduje się 21 premierowych utworów13. W 2012 roku współpracował z polską wokalistką Izą Lach, do której doszło poprzez wygraną w konkursie na remiks utworu pt.Set it off. Owocem tej współpracy jest album wyprodukowany przez rapera pod pseudonimem Berhane Sound System, który został udostępniony za darmo w internecie. Promowany jest przez utwory Set It Off oraz Lost In Translation w których raper udziela się gościnnie. 31 lipca 2012 oświadczył dziennikarzom że zmienia swój dotychczasowy pseudonim artystyczny na Snoop Lion oraz styl muzyczny na reggae. Za powód przemiany podaje, iż został przechrzczony przez jednego z duchowych przywódców rastafariańskich podczas pobytu na Jamajce. Pracuje nad pierwszym albumem po przemianie pt. Reincarnated (pl. "Zreinkarnowany") promowany jest przez singiel La La La, który tworzył z Major Lazer. Ten Utwór został udostępniony na oficjalnym kanale artysty w serwisie YouTube14. kolejnymi singlami promującymi album to utwory No Guns Allowed, Lighters Up, Ashtrays and Heartbreaks w duecie z Miley Cyrus oraz The Good Good z Izą Lach - do wszystkich zrealizowano teledyski. Na 10 grudnia 2013 zapowiedziany jest minialbum rapera z muzykiem funkowym Dâm-Funk pod kolejnym pseudonimem Snoopzilla. Promuje go singiel Faden Away opublikowany w dniu 8 października 2013 w serwisie SoundCloud a 10 października pojawił się się w serwisie iTunes. Teledysk do utworu miał premierę 5 listopada 2013. Płyta będzie utrzymana w klimatach muzyki Funk i G-Funk. Na albumie wystąpi wokalista Steve Arrington oraz raper Kurupt. W 2013 roku wystąpił w filmie Straszny Film 5, grając samego siebie. A w Czerwcu 2013 wystąpił w filmie Turbo gdzie Nagrał utwór Let The Bass Go. W 2014 roku podjął współpracę wraz z koreańskim raperem PSY znanego z takich utworów jak "Gangnam style" i "Gentelman". 8 czerwca 2014 w serwisie YouTube został opublikowany singiel PSY - Hangover, w której współudział brał Snoop Dogg - zrealizowano także teledysk. Kategoria:Raperzy